thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Caesar Sharpclaw
Please do not use this tribute without my permission. Thank you :3 Name: Caesar Sharpclaw District: 14 Age: 17 Gender: Male Weapons: Teeth, Claws Height: 6'4" Alliance: Careers, or loner Personality: Caesar is only half human, after a horrible accident he turned from a nice sweet boy, to half-man/ half-wolf mutt. He is reckless and has no sense of self- preservation and the wolf half of his brain is always urging him to kill, kill, kill. He is VERY untrustworthy and will most likely end up "accidently" killing his allies. Even worse, he is very smart and can make traps that lets people die a gruesome death very well. He has a cruel sense of humor that usually involves people being tortured to death. He can run on 4 legs as well as 2. When he speaks, and doesn't growl, he can come off as sarcastic and smooth. He is very proud, and will do anything to assert dominance over others. Strengths: He can swim well (like a wolf), he is ferocious and bloodthirsty (like a wolf), he can run ver fast for a long time (like a wolf), he is very intelligent (Like the human he once was), stronger than most tributes he goes up against. Also, Caesar is always on alert and is impossible to take by surprise. (He hasn't slept a minute since the accident either) Weaknesses: Caesar has no sense of self-preservation, if a tribute charges into a burning forest Caesar will be right behind him/her, most likely dying in the flames after he completes his kill. Other than that, Ceaser is really bad at climbing. (Actually, he can't climb at all.) Appearance- Eyes are red. ears are wolfish, hair is wild and gray, 4 inch claws instead of fingernails, razor sharp teeth, huge scar down the side of his face. Backstory: I breathe in District 14's cool, crisp air and think about whatever crosses my mind at the moment. School, grades, what mutts I will make and then export for the games. Maybe wolves, like my brother? Or snakes like the rest of my family? There are so many choices and it's pretty impossible to choose one and be completely happy with it. I walk up the hill and see the factory rise into view. I smile, other than home, this is the place I loved more than anything in my life. This is where my whole family works. This is one of the places I feel like myself. "Caesar!!" my brother, Octavian, runs out with a smile on his face. He stops next to me, ruffles my hair and looks at me fondly. Once again, his brown hair is sticking out everywhere like he stuck his finger into an electrical socket. Which he probably did do. "If mom sees your hair she'll kill you" I comment. "There is this thing called a hairbrush" I inform him. He rolls his eyes, "Come in here, Joker Boy, I have something to show you. I follow him into the factory, looking in awe at the mutts running around and growling at each other. "Grey!!" I squeal in delight and run towards my wolf friend. Grey is undoubtedly the friendliest mutt in all of Panem and would never hurt a fly. He wags his tail happily as I approach. "Having a good day?" I ask him like talking to mutt is something normal people do. He barks once and runs away. I watch him go and turn back to my brother. "Now... what did you want to show me?" "oh, right, after me" He tells me and motions for me to come after him. I shrug and follow. We pass two people in full lab equipment leading some crocodile mutts into an empty white room. I open my mouth to say something but Octavian anticipates my question "They're too peaceful, they won't kill any tributes in the games, they will be disposed of for being non-bloodthirsty" He looks after them sadly, "MOst other districts don't know that 99% of the Mutts that we breed are executed because they are not suited for the job they are made for." A horrible thought enters my head, an image of Grey being put into a chamber, which then fills with gas. Grey falling down, twitching. "Will Gre-?" I begin asking my question and then look into Octavian's eyes, which answered the question I just asked. I hang my head and start sniffling. Octavian puts his arm around me and starts to lead me somewhere once again. I walk into a white room and the bright light blinds me. I blink once, twice, and the world comes back into focus. A room, with one single set of machines in the middle. I stare at it, I felt like it was calling me, like it was meant for me. "It gives you the strengths of a mutt of your choice." I voice booms from behind me. THe main engineer, Troy walks down a flight of stairs my brother is leaning against. "It took me years to complete this machine, and after days and days of hard work, it is finished." I stare at the machine slack-jawed. "Has- Has anyone tried it out yet?" I stammer. I wanted to have the power and speed of a wolf, that would make me happier than ever before. I wanted this. I needed this. "No." Troy answers curtly. He smiles " But do you want to be the first?" I feel myself stiffen. "I'll take that as a yes." Octavian laughs and walks towards the contraption. "Come on over Caesar! Put this helmet on and- Voila!" HE retreats into a smaller room with a window in it so he and Troy can see me. The two of them shout commands at each other and I can hardly contain my excitement. "Program commencing in 3... 2... 1..." I feel myself become stronger, my teeth grow larger, my nails sharpen and enlarge. Something is not right. That was my last sane thought for the remainder of my life. A searing pain rips through me and I rip the helmet off of me and throw it at the window where Octavian and Troy were staring at me in horror. The helmet shatters the glass and I jump through the opening onto my brother ripping his throat out with my claws. Troy scrambles for his gun but my claws find a home in his heart. He falls. Alarms blare. Everything is chaos. I find myself running on all fours to where the mutts are kept and rip open the door. Everything becomes silent as the deadly creatures stare at me. "Let's take over this hellhole" I give them a wolfish grin and run right back out the door, the mutts following me... I trudge up the hill, a massive army of bloodthirsty animals behind me, leaving the ruins of the factory behind, no one got out alive, my army and I were merciless in our murders. I turn back to look at my new pets. "Next target" I say, my face emotionless "Panem." Caesar will be Reaped, he will go without protest, he will face the crowd and say "If I come back, I will kill all of you, District 14 will become a ghost town" and then he'll let the Peacekeepers take him away. Category:SirEatAlotISTK's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:District 14 Category:Reaped